1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to trimming devices and more specifically it relates to a new style trim knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous trimming devices have been provided in prior art that are hand held tools used on various articles, so that scraps are left about after cutting, clipping, cropping, paring, pruning, shaving and shearing the articles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.